Lo que nunca supimos de la Liga Añil
by AlmuRL08VocaloidIE
Summary: Ash y Ritchie son nuevos amigos, comparten momentos muy bonitos juntos y acaban enamorados. ¿Cómo reaccionará cada uno al darse cuenta de esto?. LeagueShipping (AshXRitchie). Shonen-Ai. NO LEMON.


**Esta es la primera vez que hago un FanFic de Pokémon, pero, la verdad, estoy contenta por eso. Pokémon es mi inspiración hacía el Anime. Gracias a él soy Otaku *se pone llorosa* y es que es tan bonito *llora*. Dejémonos mis paridas de lado y les dejo el Fic. :D.**

**Disclaimer**: *tose* Pokémon, por desgracia, no me pertenece. Así pues, todo el crédito a Satoshi Tajiri y su equipo. \(^0^)/.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

1.-Shonen-ai: Es decir, ChicoXChico, si no te gustan las relaciones entre chicos, porque eres homofóbico o simple y sencillamente no te gusta; puedes salir de aquí sin dejar comentarios estúpidos y/o insultantes.

2.-LeagueShipping: Creo que es muy obvio. Si no te gusta el AshXRitchie, también puedes salir de aquí.

3.-Normalmente veo que Ash es Uke en casi todas sus relaciones. Pues, aquí no. Aquí será Seme. No me imagino a mi Ritchie de Seme. o.o. Así que, si no te gusta un Ash de Seme, lo mismo de siempre; puedes ir saliendo de aquí por patas. :D.

**AVISO**: Habrá algunas escenas parecidas a las de los capítulos 80, 81 y 82(creo que era el 82 también), pero los diálogos y algunas partes cambiarán.

* * *

Era muy tarde. El Sol ya no estaba. Pero ellos seguían corriendo en busca de sus Pokémon. No importaba como, pero iban a regresarlos a sus entrenadores.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había caído la noche.

-Oye, Ash.-dijo parando en seco al darse cuenta de lo que hacían.-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Está muy oscuro y si seguimos así nos perderemos.-Ash asintió resignado, pues él quería mucho a Pikachu y no le gustaba ni un pelo dejar a Pikachu con el Equipo Rocket. Montaron un mini campamento y hablaron de cosas triviales. Y luego fueron a dormir, aunque Ash seguía estando molesto. No paraba de moverse sin darse cuenta de que Ritchie estaba a su lado y no lo dejaba dormir.

_POV. Ash._

Agh, estoy muy molesto. No dormiré nada en toda la noche. ¿Qué hora serán? ¿Estará Ritchie dormido ya? ¡Claro, Ritchie! De seguro lo he despertado un par de veces por moverme tanto. Pero, estoy muy preocupado por Pikachu.

O, tal vez sea por otra cosa...¡Ah, Ash! Deja de decir tonterías e intenta relajarte y dormirte, joder.

_Fin POV. Ash._

El moreno seguía moviendo su cuerpo de derecha a izquierda. De izquierda a derecha, pero nada. Una voz hizo que parará de moverse. Una voz que sonaba un poco tímida.

-A-ash...-llamó el castaño sin quitarse de su posición, dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

-¿Sí?-preguntó con inseguridad.

-¿Por qué te mueves tanto?-preguntó lo más normal que pudo. De tanto moverse, Ash le había tocado ya toda la espalda y hasta puede que le haya rozado en un sitio donde no debía tocar.

-No puedo dormir.-contestó incorporándose un poco.

-Ya veo...-susurró mirando al suelo de reojo.-¿En que pose sueles dormir?

-En ninguna. Normalmente duermo con Pikachu. Pero, si tengo que escoger una pose, elegiría la de estar estirado por toda la cama con baba en la boca.

-¿Con Pikachu?-el castaño también se incorporó tras oír eso.

-Así es. Somos tan amigos que hasta no podemos dormir separados.-Ritchie soltó un pequeña risita.

-Se nota que eres un Pokémaníaco.-afirmó volviéndose a recostar en la "cama".

-Sí...-musitó desanimado.

_Ritchie POV._

Ash sigue moviéndose y yo sigo sin dormir. ¿Qué le pasará?

Estoy muy nervioso, mi corazón va muy rápido. Será mejor que respire hondo, cierre los ojos y que Morfeo haga lo que quiera conmigo.

Tengo miedo de preguntar que es lo que le pasa, pero, si no lo hago nunca sabré porque se mueve tanto. Tiene energía de sobra.

_Fin Ritchie POV._

El castaño se encogió de piernas y las abrazó. Parecía una bolita humana. Se veía muy tierno y adorable. Por fin se había dormido e, inconscientemente, había dejado de darle la espalda al moreno y había puesto su cabeza en el pecho de Ash. Y por esa razón, Ash dejó de moverse de una vez por todas. Sacó partido a eso, inconscientemente otra vez, haciendo que Ash se durmiera por fin. ¿Cómo reaccionarían en la mañana?

_..._

El primero en despertar fue Ash, a saber como consiguió despertarse tan temprano, después de dormirse tan tarde. Se dio cuenta a los cinco minutos en la posición que estaban pero, para no despertar a nadie -léase como Ritchie-, no gritó, ni hizo un movimiento "inadecuado". Poco después, despertó el castaño. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Se veía muy adormilado y eso que durmió más que Ash. Igual que su compañero, a los cinco minutos más o menos, se despertó completamente y se dio cuenta como estaban. Se incorporó tan rápido como Sonic corre.

-Gomenasai, Ash. No quería hacer eso... s-solo que... e-estaba dormi-mido...-tartamudeaba nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Ash miró extrañado la forma en que actuaba su nuevo amigo y posó un dedo suyo en los finos y rosaditos labios del castaño. Ritchie se puso más rojo que los laterales de la gorra de su amigo Ash.

-No pasa nada.-le sonrió. Parecía que Ash estaba más tranquilo, ¿se había olvidado de Pikachu? ¿O a lo mejor se calmó por otra cosa?

-Eh...-soltó confuso y todavía sonrojado.-M-mejor v-vamos a salvar a los Poké-kémon.-propuso levantándose lentamente.

-Claro. ¿Te ayudo a recoger todo esto? Te debo mucho por salvarme la vida ayer.

-Si quieres, aunque no hace falta.-sonrió dulcemente, mientras os dos recogían su mini campamento.-Arigattô.-se volvió a colgar la mochila y corrieron juntos de nuevo en busca de los Pokémons robados.

* * *

Tras recoger, salvar o como sea todos los Pokémon se dirigieron a ver con quien luchaban. Pero, la sorpresa iba a ser grande y demasiado grande.

El combate siguiente de ambos iba a ser justo Ash VS Ritchie, ¿cómo podían tener tan mala suerte? Sus voces estaban quebradas de la mala sorpresa. Amigos. Algo que tendrían que olvidar durante el combate que les esperaba, pero, después de todo lo que les sucedió, ¿cómo iban a dejar de lado la palabra "Amigos" o al sentimiento "Amistad"? Ash apretó sus dos puños. Se veía serio y muy enojado. Ritchie solo observaba, sorprendido, la reacción del moreno. Luego bajó la mirada por un momento y se despidieron como dos buenos y grandes amigos. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro?

**~Continuará~**

* * *

***Música de Mario Bros* Hi~! Se preguntarán, "¿por qué la música?". Es que es bien pegadiza y no se me saca de la cabeza. Dejando de lado mi música favorita (Mentira), ¿qué les pareció? Para ser mi primer PokéFic a mi me gustó. oWo. PokéFic... suena muy bien (Si a todo le ponen "Poké-", ¿por qué no a esto? xD.). Y bueno, voy a salir de Vacaciones dentro de muy poco y no tendré Internet, así que "desapareceré" por un mes como mínimo. *me doy golpes en la cabeza contra la pared*.**

**Y sin más; me despido. Bye~~~!**


End file.
